


Daddy's Girls

by NowWhatGuys



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Master/Pet, Nude Photos, Sexting, Teacher-Student Relationship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowWhatGuys/pseuds/NowWhatGuys
Summary: Chelsea and Avery have the hots for the geometry teacher. Every day the talk about how hot he is. But what happens when he overhears?FxFxM
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. How it Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a joke, I don't actually condone underage or pedophilia things.
> 
> Updates every day
> 
> Also note: I purposefully wrote this really badly because cringe

It was a beautiful day at Colegio High. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, ect, ect. It was a nice Friday afternoon, and in Mr D's geometry class, it was a free day. In the back of the class, two young girls were daydreaming.

"Oh my gosh, Mr D is so hot. I wish he gave detention." whispered Chelsea, a 'nerdy' girl with pale skin, long black hair, and glasses.

"I know right? I'd love to see his balls." Ushered Avery, the other young girl, with short brown hair along with glasses.

They were both smart girls, easily excelling in class, so they had lots of time to dream about their sexy teacher.

BRIIIINNNNNNGGG BRIIIIINNNNNNNGG

And with that, class was over. Everyone started packing up, the young girls leaving so they could talk more to each other.

Unbeknownst to them, Mr D had heard everything that was said. He knew it was wrong, that he should be disgusted. But after hearing those things from those girls, well, let's just say he had a small tent in his pants forming.

'Well, it's not like I'll act on those feelings. It's inappropriate and besides, they probably have boyfriends. They'd never like someone like me' he thought.

And with that thought, he packed up and walked to his car, ready to go home and take care of his problem.

To be continued in chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I did this?

As soon as Mr Ball got to his house, he rushed inside. After he put away his shoes, ect, he went to his bedroom.

He slowly started to take off his pants. The bulge in his pants was growing by the second. He took off his boxers and started to rub his massive dick. 

'This is so wrong,' he thought as he speeded up, 'but it feels so right'

He thought of what Chelsea and Avery would do if they were there. Just the thought made him leak. 

He so desperately wanted to take both the girls v cards, have them want nothing but him. Alas, he could only dream

Meanwhile…..

The girls were in Chelsea's room, talking about their crush, as always. 

"I wanna be his side hoe, I'd do anything" muttered Chelsea

"Girl sameeee. But as much as I want him, I know you want him more, so I'll do everything in my power to help you get with him okay?"

"Thanks boo"

"Anytime guuuurll"

Before they knew it, they were both soaking wet. 

'I want him so badly' they both thought.

"Okay, so what's the game plan?" Avery asked, excited to help her friend. She had a crush on Chelsea, but she's never tell.

"We seduce him. With our looks combined, he can't help but fall for us. Then, we suck his cock."

On Monday…

The girls breezed through their classes, all the way to geometry. They did everything they could think of to try to seduce him; puffing out their chests, biting their lip seductively, you name it.

"Chelsea, Avery, see me after class." Barked mr ball.

After class ended, they stayed behind.

"Something the matter, teacher?" Chelsea purred once the other students left.

"Yes, actually, you two have been…...very naughty."

"Oh? And what's our punishment?" 

";)"

"How the fuck did you say that out loud?"

"Anywayssss……." Avery cut in, wanting Chelsea to get fucked there and then.

"Oh yeah" the other two said.

"Well, as I said, you've been very naughty. You need to be taught a lesson." The hunk of a man said.

"What is it…. daddy?" Chelsea whispered in his ear.

The girls watched as the bulge in Mr. D's pants expanded at the speed of light.

"Do you really want to do this? Because once I start, I can't stop."

The girls took one look at each other and almost started laughing. As if they wouldn't want this. They nodded, and Mr D pinned Chelsea to the desk. He ripped her skirt down, seeing that her panties were absolutely soaked.

"Wet for me already babygirl?" He purred, watching as she moaned at the name.

While that was happening, Avery decided to join in on the fun. She came behind Mr D and started to run her hands up and down his body. She slowly started taking off his pants, palming his dick through his boxers in her hands. He hummed in appreciation while lip locking with chelsea. He brought his fingers to her clit, playfully rubbing, which caused her to moan loudly. 

Avery gasped, which caused Chelsea to look at her, and see what was wrong. Nothing was, in fact, something amazing happened. There, in all its glory, was Mr D's dick, the thing they dreamed about every day. It was glorious, in all it's 9 inch glory. Avery licked her lips, and started kissing his shaft, using her hands to palm his balls. She then experimentally licked the cock, which was dripping with precum.

"Wow, so big daddy. May I please take your big fat 🅱️enis in my mouth?" Avery asked.

"Of course, kitten, better do it good though, or else. He growled at the end of the sentence.

Not wanting to be one-upped, chelsea quickly trapped his chin, kissing him violently.

"Daddy please touch me."

He then pushed a finger in her cunt, pleasuring her and making her moan left and right.

With Avery pleasuring Mr D, and him pleasuring Chelsea, the climax was easy to reach.

They all were panting, having the time of their lives.

"Tomorrow?" Avery asked.

They all laughed and exchanged numbers.


	3. Chapter 3

I have a few ideas here and there, but that's it. Any suggestions? Comment down below please and I'll make sure to credit you!  
Pls help

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)
> 
> Especially Chelsea and Avery


End file.
